Sad Reality
by KeijMin
Summary: Haruka tiene un oscuro secreto, que no le ha contado a nadie, Ni si quiera su propia familia lo sabe...― No quiero que sepan que...Fui secuestrada y luego...Violada― Una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla― ojala si lo descubren, no se alejen de mi...― Mala descripción lo se... :'(
1. Pesadillas

**Bueno…este es el primer fic que eh subo aquí, yo ya lo subi en Wattpad, si quieren pueden buscarlo** **les dejo aquí el link de mi perfil : user/keij-chan**

 **Titulo** : Sad Reality

 **Declaimer** : Los Personajes de Uta no prince sama no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Broccoli.

 **Advertencias** : Ooc (Fuera de personaje) y narración de dudosa calidad

 **Pesadillas**

 **Pov's Haruka**

Hoy es un maravilloso día, estoy muy feliz hemos llegado todos juntos a donde estamos. Luego de la competencia de Starish contra Heavens, los chicos han organizado un viaje a la playa e ir todos juntos para descansar del trabajo y divertimos un poco.

Estoy alistando mis cosas ya que nos vamos mañana por la mañana, ya que no tenía mucha ropa de playa eh salido con Tomo-Chan de compras y ahora tengo unos lindos vestidos playeros y como 4 bañadores, pero mi favorito sin duda es un vestido, ya que según yo me queda muy bien, es un vestido sencillo de tirantes y corto hasta las rodilla y con estampado de flores, lo voy a meter a la maleta, volteo hacia un lado y no veo el vestido

*Umm que raro recuerdo haberlo dejado al lado de mi cama, Tal vez Tomo-chan lo haya visto*. Agarre mi Teléfono y la llame, pero no contestaba * mm que raro que no contesta* me senté en mi cama * Iré a buscarla* digo para salir de mi habitación, caminando por el pasillo * qué extraño que el pasillo este tan oscuro* digo caminando. Me voy caminando cerca de la pared para no caerme ya que esta oscuro. Cuando voy bajando escucho unas voces

―Tomo-Chan estas aquí? ―Pregunto pero nadie me responde

― Si Haruka estoy aquí, para que me buscabas ―Veo como Tomo-chan sale de la oscuridad

―Emm...si has visto mi vest ―iba a decir pero tomo-chan me interrumpido.

―Haruka... ―dijo Tomo-chan en un susurro.

―Eh? Que pasa Tomo-Chan? ― Pregunto

―Ven... sígueme necesito mostrarte algo. ― dice Tomo-Chan para agarrarme la mano Para empezar a camina y llevarme caminando con ella.

―Tomo-chan a donde vamos ―Pregunto pero no hubo respuesta, estaba todo en silencio.

Luego de un rato caminado por quién sabe dónde, llegamos al sitio. Tomo- chan paro para darse una vuelta y mirarme.

―Es aquí ― dijo ella para voltear se otra vez y abrir la puerta frente a ella.

Cuando la abrió entramos, estaba igual de oscuro que allá afuera, me dijo que pasara y luego paso ella cerrando la puerta atrás de ella, y me lleva a donde si no me equivoco parece ser el centro de la habitación, escuchaba sus pasos pero después se escucharon más, no estábamos solas habían alguien más.

―T-t tomo-chan porque me trajiste aquí ― pero no me respondió

―S-sabes que hay más personas aquí...Verdad?...Tomo-chan...― decía ella.

De pronto una luz me alumbró la cara, eran flashes de cámaras...esto le recuerda a cuando...no...No! Otra vez no...

Se fue retrocediendo hasta qué se topó con la puerta, di medía vuelta para intentar abrir la puerta, pero no funcionaba al parecer está trabada. Me quedé paralizada al oír unas risas escalofriantes. Y una de esas personas me dijo *Nos vemos otra vez* abrí los ojos como platos al reconocer aquella voz, era de Ichinose-San luego las risas se volvieron más potentes y pude notar que todos estaban allí , me entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar, como era esto posible...Ellos no eran así...por qué...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como las risas de ellos se hacían más potentes y los flashes de las cámaras se volvieron muchos más. Vi como ellos se me acercaban y me asuste, desesperada mente y con los nervios recorriendo me toda, intente abrir la puerta otra vez, cuando sentí que el cerrojo hiso un sonido como un "Click", me alegre mucho, sentí como un alivio me recorrió toda.

Cuando la iba a jalar para abrirla e irme de aquí, me halaron del brazo bruscamente tirándome al suelo, y haciendo que me golpee la cabeza, causándome un horrible dolor, veo que se me acercan y noto sus miradas sádicas y sus sonrisas cínicas que me producen un escalofrío, se acercan a mí y se agachan, como estaba en un rincón aún más oscuro, no puedo ver bien sus rostros, uno de ellos me agarra de los brazos para atarme con una soga, luego me ponen una mordaza en la boca para que no gritase. Siento como me empiezan a abrir los botones de mi blusa y me bajan la falda, yo empiezo a forcejar y decir cosas no muy entendibles al sentir como me empieza a manosear, empecé a llorar e intentar pedir inútilmente que pararan.

Pero no lo hacían. Escuchabas sus carcajadas inhumanas mientras me decían palabras obscenas.

De pronto se dejó de escuchar las risas y los flashes, pero ellos seguían levante la mirada y los vi como cambiaban de rostro y se transformaban en los hombres que cuando yo estaba débil se aprovecharon de mí, rostros cambiaban con cada flash de las cámaras. Empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas y pedía ayuda, gritaba y sentía sentía que me dolía la garganta, pero aun así seguía gritando con la esperanza a que alguien llegara y me ayudara.

De pronto todo se empezaba a volver borroso y escuchaba una vos que me llamaba, pero se escuchaba muy lejana, *Haruka...Haruka...* me llamaban todo se volvió negro , pero a lo lejos había una luz que se iba acercando a medida que se escuchaba mi nombre más fuerte y claro, yo levante una mano tratando de alcanzar la luz, *Haruka...Haruka...

(Narración Normal)

― ¡HARUKA, DESPIERTA! ― Grito Tomo-chan haciendo que Haruka se levante del tiro, todo haba sido una pesadilla, gracias a Dios...

―Por fin despiertas, tengo rato llamándote y no despertabas vaya que tienes el sueño pesado― decía Tomochika soltando un suspiro, ya que por un momento que se fue a buscar un refresco , y cuando volvió ya Haruka estaba dormida― los chicos nos estaban llamando por que ya es tarde y ya nos vamos ― Haruka bajo la mirada para luego soltarse a llorar, se sentía mal pero a la vez aliviada, ya que había sido solo un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, Tomochika al escuchar sollozos se acercó a Haruka.

― Que pasó Haruka? Por qué lloras? ― pregunto la chica con mirada triste ya que no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga llorar.

―N-no es por nada...Tomo-chan― dijo levantando la mirada y mostrándole unas sonrisa.

― Enserio...Haruka, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea― dijo la Tomochika a Haruka― Dime, ¿paso algo?

―No... Bueno...Lo que pasa es que tuve una pesadilla― dice Haruka con la mirada ida, Tomochika se sorprende ya que Haruka no es así.

―Pero... puedes contarm― iba a decir Tomochika pero Haruka se levantó de la cama y limpiándose las lagrima rápidamente y mirarla de forma seria.

― No se nos hacía tarde? ― dice Haruka con voz entrecortada, camino hasta donde tena su maleta la agarro y se fue directo a la puerta y luego la abrió para salir ― Te espero afuera Tomo-chan― dio Haruka con un tono serio y con la voz entrecortada para luego salir y cerrar la puerta a lo que Tomochika se sorprendió ya que Haruka nunca se comportaba así.

Cuando llegué a la sala estaban todos. Tomo-chan iba atrás de mi sin decir alguna palabra.

Cuando paré mi caminar y solté la maleta juntó con unos bolsos todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verme.

―por fin apareces, teníamos rato esperándote Haruka, ya pensaba yo que se habían perdido de caminó aquí ― dijo Syo sonriendo.

―Haru-Chan nos tenías muy preocupados ― dice Natsuki . Todos al ver que Haruka tenía la mirada Triste y observaba el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, se sorprendieron al verla así.

―Nanami...Te sientes bien? ― pregunto Ittoki preocupado.

―E-eh...?...Si porqué preguntas Ittoki -Kun? ―dice Haruka en un tono de voz muy bajito apenas audible.

―Te ves un poco triste , estás deprimida por algo? ―Pregunta Ichinose-San.

―...No...Cuando... Cuando nos vamos? ― pregunta Haruka para no Responder la pregunta.

― Ahorita, Vamos , afuera esta la camioneta―Dice Hijirikawa-San, agarro otra ves la maleta para salir, todos me ven esperando a que diga algo, pero yo solo empiezo mi caminata viendo hacia el suelo con una mirada perdida.

― B-Bueno...¡Vamos va a ser muy divertido―dice cecil para eliminar el aura deprimente de la habitación

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Pov's Haruka

Cuando llegamos, Vimos la camioneta, yo ya no quería ir, me sentía mal, pero ya me había comprometido a ir. Cuando Hijirikawa-San abrió El baúl de la camioneta. Recordé cuando me secuestraron y me metieron en el baúl del auto, Me sentí mal y vi todo distorsionado, mi Visión se fue y lo único que veía era ese cuarto donde me torturaron, y de manera lenta, Me caí de

rodillas al suelo y vi como todos voltearon y rápidamente salieron a atraparme para que no me cayera y me golpeara la cabeza, Empecé a llorar. Sentí que alguien me agarro y yo empecé a forcejear y gritar, para que me suelte, escuchaba voces que me decían que me calmara, daba golpes y patadas ya que pensaba que eran los que me hicieron daño.

Pude escuchar bien las voces de ellos y empecé a calmarme, de repente mi visión volvió y pude ver a los chicos que me miraban, estaban preocupados y decían mi nombre para que me calmara, voltee la mirada para ver quien me estaba sosteniendo, y era Natsuki , tenía los lentes torcidos y rasguños en la cara por el forcejeo que yo tenía hace un momento, me sentí apenada por lo que había hecho y me pare del tiro.

―P-Perdón es que...Por un momento...Yo...Yo...―No pude terminar ya que empecé a llorar. Todos se acercaron consolarme, pero yo me aleje, me seque las lágrimas y les dije― Es mejor...que no valla, si voy les arruinaré el viaje... ― dije con la vos entrecortada.

―Nanami...No nos arruinaras el viaje...Nosotros queremos que vallas― Dice Ittoki-Kun

―Organizamos este viaje para que te sientas feliz, ya que eres importante para nosotros, gracias a ti pudimos ganar― dice Syo-Kun con una sonrisa.

― Si tienes algo o te sientes mal porque no nos dices sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros― Dice Tomo-Chan.

―Lo...Lo que pasa... es que tuve una...P-pesadilla y tengo... miedo de pase eso...otra vez...―Dice Haruka pero lo último lo dijo en un susurro que los demás no escucharon.

― ¿De qué era la pesadilla? ―Pregunta Ichinose-San.

―...De...algo que me...paso hace mucho tiempo ― dijo Haruka con vos baja y mirada triste. por ver la cara que puso Haruka desdieron que era mejor no preguntar.

― Bueno... Ya tenemos todo listo, porque no nos vamos ― dice Ittoki-kun, a lo que todo el mundo asintió, nos metimos a la camioneta y nos fuimos, yo estaba sentada al lado de una de las ventanas, al lado de mi iba tomochika, Todos hablaban y reían yo por un momento me uní a la conversación, a lo que todos se alegraron más, pero hubo un momento que me sentí mal y me aleje de ellos y me puse a ver el camino, ellos se preocuparon y espesaron a intentar hablarme pero yo seguía igual, viendo para afuera a través de la ventana.

Yo los quiero mucho a todos, pero no quería contarles lo que me paso, no me sentía segura *y si se alejan de mi por asco o... me tratan como si fuera un bicho raro... es... mejor no decirles Nada...no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por eso ; No quiero que sepan que...Fui secuestrada y luego...Violada*; Una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla― ojala si lo descubren, no se alejen de mi...―Dice Haruka en un susurro para quedarse dormida...

FIN...Bueno... espero les haya gustado el cap, me gustaría que me dijeran que piensa de este fic, si les gusta o no para saber si continuarlo, Gracias Por leer Bueno...

Bye! \°³°/


	2. Sonrisas Falsas

**Sonrisas Falsas**

 **Pov's Haruka**

Siento pasos que se me Acercan, mi cuerpo tiembla al igual que mi voz, no puedo respirar, de mis ojos brotan lágrimas. Me siento mal, odio esto, ya no lo soporto, quisiera que mi vida acabase, para terminar este sufrimiento, con este infierno que me consume.

Es lo mismo de siempre, Ellos vienen a aprovecharse de mí, me dicen palabras sucias y me golpean, dejándome adolorida, y esto también es mi culpa por ser tan débil, y tonta, aunque teniendo cinco años quien no lo sería, ellos me obligaron a crecer rápidos, y por ellos para ser tan pequeña, tengo cuerpo de adulta, y pues claro, a ellos les gusta esto, pero a mí no, porque ahora lo hacen más seguido.

Aunque sé que esto es una pesadilla de esas que se ven reales, me siento mal; veo sus caras, y me duele , me duele que sean ellos, no sé porque mi subconsciente me hace esto,, juega conmigo, al para ser hasta ella me odia, y lo peor de todos es que usa a mis amigos, a ellos, a los chicos a los que siempre les confío mi amistad, pero ya no sé a qué creerle, mi subconsciente me está ganando.

No, ellos no son así...sé que no son así...pero...ya no se en quien creer, ¿será que mi misma mente me estará mostrando la verdad? No lo sé...entonces sus palabras, sonrisas y abrazos ¿nunca fueron reales?...o ¿sí?

Siento como me toman de los brazos y me amarran, yo lo único que puedo hacer es moverme desesperadamente y gritar pidiendo Ayuda hasta que mi garganta se rompa, me quitan los resto de ropa sucia que me quedan, dejándome con una sola prenda, y después desnudarme y me tocan en lugares que no deberían de ser mencionados, no lo soporto más, y optó por pedir ayuda, aunque sé que nadie vendrá.

Siento como me quiebro con cada Rose, sus caricias me rompen, me duelen como si me enterrarán miles de cuchillas en todo mi cuerpo.

Y me quitan lo último de ropa que me cubre, para terminar con esto de una vez... después de que me usan como un juguete, me dejan tirada en el frío y duro suelo, como si fuera un trapo sucio.

Y... ¡ya!, hay me quiebro, y empiezo a gritar, de mi boca salen miles de palabras de odio, y lloro como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, me odio, empiezo a golpear todo lo que está cerca de mí, sigo llorando y pidiéndole a Dios que tenga compasión de mí. De mis ojos salen muchas lágrimas de dolor, estoy cada vez peor, quiero morir y acabar con esto de una vez; siento que me agarran del brazo y grito con todas mis fuerzas, no otra vez, ¿ya no lo hicieron hoy?...

Grito y golpeó con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que escucho voces que me tranquilizan, ya creo que Dios me escucho me va a sacar de esté sufrimiento, a lo mejor son Ángeles que vienen a salvarme de este horrible lugar.

Escucho las voces más cerca y la imagen frente a mis ojos empieza a cambiar, y todo se empieza a ver con claridad; abro los ojos y pestañeo seguidamente para ver con mejor claridad y veo que estoy en un auto; Cuando volteo hacia un lado veo a los chicos junto a Tomo-chan viéndome con miradas preocupados.

― Que...que pasó...? ― pregunto yo, un poco confundida y somnolienta a la vez, veo que ellos relajan su mirada y. Sonríen.

―Estabas gritando y llorando... ¿porque? ― Me pregunta Masato con una mirada más relajada que la de antes.

yo bajo la cabeza con una mirada melancólica.

― T-tuve una... Pesadilla ―digo en un susurro y Sollozando para después romper a llorar.

― O-oye Haruka, no llores ―Me dice Ittoki preocupado, secando mis las lágrimas.

―¿De qué era la pesadilla? ― pregunta Ichinose, yo levanto la mirada y lo veo a través de lágrimas no derramadas, tengo ganas de decirle, a todos...pero ¿y si después no se me quieren acercar? O ¿les doy asco y dejo de tener su amistad?, preferiría no arriesgarme, Pero les Tengo que responder algo para que no sospechen de que me pasa algo mucho peor, así que tendré que decirles algo convincente, pero... ¿ qué les diré?, acaso tendré que... Mentir... no quiero pero tengo que hacerlo.

― Pues...un accidente...no recuerdo que más...―digo cabizbaja y con voz apenas audible

Los observo, y ellos se quedan callados y me ven con una mirada triste y a la vez confundida, como si no me creyeran lo que les digo, después de un rato, desvían la mirada para ver al conductor ya que para el auto.

― Ya llegamos. ― dice el conductor, para apagar el auto y bajarse de este, *¿Tan rápido llegamos?...Bueno, aunque ya oscureció, que rápido pasa el tiempo*; Veo como todos se bajan del auto, y yo después lo hago, apenas Salgo siento como el viento mueve mi cabello, y escucho el sonido de las olas reventar en la orilla, escucho a las personas riendo, seguro se deben de estar divirtiendo, todos agarran sus maletas y empiezan a caminar, quedando yo de ultima, agarro mi maleta y la empiezo a arrastrar por el suelo, me siento cansada, no tengo ánimos de nada.

Cuando llegamos, a la playa, siento como el sol toca mi cara, a lo que yo entre cierro los ojos, *me estoy dando cuenta de que odio el sol*y mis fosas nasales se inundan al olor a agua salada y arena, *Enserio odio esto*, Veo como voltean a verme, a lo que yo sonrió, con una sonrisa falsa...Una estúpida y falsa sonrisa.

.

.

.

Llegamos a una casa, la cual era muy elegante.

Cuando entro, veo que es muy hermosa y grande, todos nos vamos a ver la casa. Tiene un patio atrás, en el cual hay una piscina muy grande, cuando salgo de allí, me dirijo a la sala, pero me detengo ya qué escuche un ruido en la cocina, me acerco a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, respiro hondo, para luego cerrar los ojos y abrirla rápidamente.

Entro en la cocina y no veo nada, así que me dispongo a investigarla, busco por todos lados y no encuentro rastro de qué había alguien aquí.

Me acerco a la alacena y la abro, veo unas tazas de porcelana muy bonita y delicada, con detalles de Flores de Cerezo en color dorado, agarro una y la veo detalladamente. *Se parece a las que tenía mi Abuela*, Sonrió, como la extraño, a veces quisiera dejar esta mentira e irme de aquí…

― ¿Hola? ― Me dicen a lo que yo suelto la taza rápidamente colocando la en la alacena. la cierro, y veo a una mujer joven de no más 40 años, de cabello verde y ojos rosados.― ¿Tu...Eres?― Me pregunta confundida.

― Y-yo, Me llamo Haruka Nanami, Mucho gusto!, Soy una de las que se quedaran en la casa... ― Digo yo nerviosa, a lo que ella da una pequeña risa, para después verme con una sonrisa amable, *Como quisiera Sonreír así...*

― Ah ok, Mucho gusto, Me llamo Hana Kazumi, soy la dueña de la casa.― Me dice con una sonrisa mientras mete unos platos en la alacena.― Veo que te gustaron las tazas ¿No?― me dice mientras mete unos cubiertos.

― S-sí, es que se parecen a una que tenía mi abuela― le digo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Oh, qué bien, estas me las regalo mi esposo para mi cumpleaños, son muy bonitas ¿cierto?―me dice mientras sacas dos tazas de la alacena.―Quieres tomar un poco de Té?― me pregunta mientras se acerca a la cocina a prepararlo.

― Etto...Claro...p-porque no ― le digo con una sonrisa a lo que ella me señala que me siente en una mesita que está allí, yo me senté, y ella trajo las Tazas, el té y unas galleta, yo le agradecí y le di una sonrisa, Hablamos un rato después de bebernos el Té, hasta que ella me dijo.

― oh, no se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir, nos vemos despumes Haruka-Chan ― me dice con una sonrisa levantándose de la mesa, y saliendo de la cocina.

― D-descuerdo...Hasta luego...― digo levantándome de la mesa y agarrando las tazas para lavarlas, y luego ponerlas en la alacena para luego irme de la cocina.

.

.

.

Cuando salí de la cocina, vi que estaba toda la casa sola y en silencio, me acrece al sofá de la sala y me senté, cerré los ojos y me puse a escuchar mis pensamientos.

*Seguro se fueron...Sin mí...Ya lo sabía yo no soy especial para nadie.* digo y me sale una lagrima que se desaparece por mi mandíbula * Enserio que tonta soy... en creer que una vez en mi vida si tuve amigos...* digo mientras me tapo la cara con mis manos...

― Oh, Haruka, al fin te encontramos, te hemos estado buscando ― Dice Syo mientras entra por la puerta principal, con los demás detrás de el. yo no dije nada y seguía llorando.

― N-Nanami porque lloras..? ― Me pregunto Ittoki, yo levante la mirada y vi que todos estaban cerca de mi viéndome con miradas tristes― que paso...?―me pregunta de nuevo y yo no le respondo, no quiero hacerlo...

― Haru-Chan...que paso? ― me pregunta Natsuki, yo baje la mirada y empece a ver el suelo con una mirada perdida.

― Yo...yo... ― *no sé si decirles o no... Tendré que mentirles otra vez...*― Una pesadilla...― digo cabizbaja y con una mirada triste.

― Otra vez?...Pero porque?...¿Es lo mismo de antes? ― me pregunta Tokiya, yo solo asiento sin decir alguna palabra.

― Corderito...tranquila, no va a pasar nada, no llores, recuerda que las princesas no lloran. ― me dice guiñando un ojo, yo sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas.

― O-ok...― Digo con una sonrisa falsa, ocultando el dolor de la verdad...* Abecés quisiera tan solo desaparecer de la tierra...*

― Oh, aquí estabas Haruka― me dice Tomochika entrando a la sala― Que paso...Porque tienes los ojos rojos...acaso estabas llorando...?― me pregunta acercándose a mí.

― N-No, solo estaba durmiendo ― le dije, todos voltearon a verme, yo solo di una pequeña sonrisa un poco triste.

― B-Bueno...Ya conseguí el lugar especial que les dije...― dice Tomochika.

― Ok...entonces vamos a cambiarnos para ir...― Dice Masato viéndome.

― Para...dónde vamos?― pregunto yo, un poco confusa, ya que yo nunca escuche nada de un lugar "Especial".

― Ya lo veras ― me dice Tomochika con una sonrisa― ven Haruka vamos a la habitación a cambiarnos― Me dice Tomochika agarrando su maleta y dándome la mía para luego agarrarme de la mano y hacerme subir con ella a lo que es nuestra habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, que es en la segunda planta, pude ver que era muy bonita, las paredes de un color crema con unos diseños de mariposas color turquesa, una gran ventana con vista hacia la playa, el suelo de madera color blanco, una alfombra de color azul con dos sofás y una mesita, un guarda ropa color crema y dos camas una al lado de la ventana y la otra en el otro extremo de la habitación, junto con una mesita y una lámpara muy elegante. Tomochika entra y ve las dos camas y me pregunta

― Oye, Haruka cual cama quieres? ― Me pregunta Tomochika.

― e-eh...mmm...la que está cerca de la ventana...si no te molesta― le respondo, diciendo lo último en un susurro que creo que no escucho.

―Ok...! Empecemos a empacar ¡ ― me dice entusiasmada mientras sale corriendo con la maleta y la coloca en su cama.

― Ok ― digo yo para encaminarme a mi cama, coloco la maleta sobre mi cama y la abro para empezar a sacar la ropa y las otras cosas. Cuando iba por la mitad de sacar la ropa me vino a la mente una pregunta*Pero...si no sé a dónde vamos... ¿qué me pondré?...* pensaba * le preguntare a Tomo-Chan*.

― Etto...Tomo-chan... ¿qué me pongo?... ― pregunto yo dejando de sacar la ropa.

― Eh?...Ah! si se me olvidaba, Bueno...Ponte un bañador ― me dice con una sonrisa alegre.

― Pe-pero...yo... ― iba a decir pero Tomo-Chan me interrumpió.

― Haruka, ponte un bañador o si no te tendrás que poner un bikini― me dice Tomochika con una mirada alegre y decidida.

― Bueno...Esta bien...yo me lo pongo ― le digo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella me responde con una sonrisa.

― Oye Haruka, crees que este traje de baño me queda bien?― me pregunta mostrándome un traje de baño de dos piezas de color Purpura oscuro, con cuello en V y con tirantes de color azul marino que se amarran atrás, y con una pequeña falda de color Violeta con estampado de flores azules.

― Si... te queda muy bonito ― le digo con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida , después de guardan en mi bolso la ropa para cambiarme junto con otras cosas, me pongo a buscar un bañador que me guste, *ya conseguí el que me voy a poner* es un bañador entero con cuello de corazón, de color blanco con un estampado que consiste en fresas de color rojos y unas pequeñas hojas de color azul/Violeta y en la parte de abajo con volantes blanco y azul con el mismo estampado, haciéndose parecer una falda― Etto...Tomo-Chan... este te gusta cómo me queda?...― Le pregunto un poco sonrojada y viendo hacia el suelo.

―Oh, Haruka, que linda te ves!― me dice Tomo-Chan de forma alegre.

― Gra-Gracia...Tomo-Chan...Nos vamos? ― le pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

― Claro, déjame terminar de guardar esto en mi bolso para salir― me dice guardando una toalla en su bolso.

― Listo, ya bajemos. ― me dice para salir por la puerta y esperarme afuera.

.

.

.

Bajamos, y ya estaban todos los chicos abajo, esperándonos, yo me sonroje, no me gustaba usar traje de baño, y usarlo frente a varios chicos me da vergüenza.

― ¡Haru-Chan!, ¡Que Kawaii te vez!― dice Natsuki corriendo hacia mí para después alzarme en brazos y abrazarme hasta dejarme sin aire.

― ! Natsuki, suéltala!, ¡no la dejas respirar! ― dice Syo corriendo hacia mí para que Natsuki me suelte; a lo que me suelta y yo vuelvo a respirar con normalidad.

― Oh, Corderita que linda te vez vestida así ― Dice Ren con su típico tono seductor, a lo que Masato voltea a verlo con una mirada de molestia, Ren lo ignora y sigue viéndome lo que me Hace sonrojar.

Después de que todos me dijeran que me veía muy bonita yo solo atine a decir gracias * Yo...Bonita, Por favor dejen de decir mentiras...*-

― Bueno, Ya vayámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde― Dice Ichinose.

Cuando salimos de la casa sentí como el viento frio toco mi piel, cosa que hiso estremecerme, todos empezamos a caminar, yo veía el paisaje, era muy encantador, y el sonido de las olas eran muy relajantes...Pero...No me sentía bien, me sentía débil, y deprimida, odio esto, odio mentirles a ellos, diciéndoles que estoy bien, cuando no es verdad, quisiera gritar lo que siento, pero no puedo, tengo que guardármelo y mostrarles siempre estas...Sonrisas Falsas.

 **FIN...Bueno...Aquí está el cap, espero y haya sido de su agrado :), Lamento haberme tardado tanto, lo que pasa es que me costaba terminarlo ToT... ¡Pero aquí esta! :D Espero que para el próximo Capitulo no dure tanto en escribirlo, Bueno...**

 **Bye! \°³°/**


End file.
